warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Night Fury Scale
Appearance A black reptilian scale about the size of an average person's palm. Origin Dragons are extremely common in mythologies around the world. Although their existence has never been proven scientifically, they are mentioned in many cultures around the world. Typically, they are separated into two "types" of dragons, European and Asian. The cultural development of the legends evolved mostly separately, though at least a couple of traits may have traded between the cultures over the centuries. When exactly dragons first entered the culture can be debated; written records have been disputed by some who feel the evidence does not imply "dragons", while others argue that it doesn't rule them out. Some consider it Anzu of Babylon (approximately 1st Millennium BC), while others trace it back farther, to Sumeria (written in Cuneiform) between approximately the 4th to 3rd Millennium BC. Whether they were in the culture before the era of language is unknown. Creation Unknown, but was originally found in the tomb of a deceased Viking Chief who was missing their lower left leg. The Viking was apparently named Hiccup Haddock III. Next to the skeleton, lay a much larger skeleton of a winged reptile. Only bones and a one of its scales remained. Abilities When holding the scale, the user gains the abilities of a "Night Fury" dragon. This includes the power to conjure and launch acetylene/oxygen fireballs, to fly at incredibly high speeds, and to blend into darkness. However, the scale cuts off all sensation to the area below the user's left knee. Collection Collected from {REDACTED} in 1756 after reports of a human who possessed abilities akin to a dragon. When Agents {REDACTED} and {REDACTED} collected the artifact, the man claimed to have collected the artifact from a burial site nearby. Agents went to the cave that the man told them about and found the grave. Upon request of the Regents, they took not only the artifact, but all of the contents of the cave before burying it. Trivia *Warehouse Agents discovered the tomb of the Viking shortly after they collected the artifact, approximately in 1756. Because dragons are considered mythological, and because Vikings typically sent their dead out to sea, the Warehouse was unsure about whether or not the skeletons were real or a well-crafted hoax. They took both skeletons back to the Warehouse, along with all of the information in the cave, which included a "book of dragons". **Coupled with information that the Warehouse collected from China in the 1200s, the Regents suspect that it is possible that, at one point, dragons might have existed. The records from China imply that the Great Wall was fully connected, in part, to protect China from invaders who were attempting to hunt down the "last of the dragons" in 221 BC. Several species of dragons are claimed to have survived up until approximately 1200 AD, when a disease swept through the population and killed off all remaining dragons. ***It should be noted, however, that although the records imply that dragons existed, the Warehouse has uncovered no evidence aside from the skeleton from the cave that they have. There are, however, many artifacts which have been linked to dragons, although it is suspected that at least half of the artifacts claimed to be from dragons are more likely created from people's belief in them, and not because they actually existed. *The bones and information collected from the cave are stored in several boxes in Nordic-62V. They have not been looked at since they were first collected. **Warehouse officials at the time were unable to confirm the authenticity of the bones found. *The Night Fury dragon, shown in the DreamWorks movie/TV series How to Train Your Dragon, is based off of the one found in the burial site, which was rediscovered in 2006. Although believed by many scientists to be a fake burial site based on the artwork on the wall, they thought it was some sort of storytelling done to scare children. Co-directors Chris Sanders and Dean DeBlois took over about half-way through production, and thought that basing the movie heavily on the book would gear the movie too much into a younger demographic. Noticing pictures on the burial site, they received inspiration to create the Night Fury dragon for the movie. Category:Artifact Category:Class A Category:Per Ankh